Great Greggian War
This was a Huge War lasting Five Years in almost all of Greggia, it was the largest and most deadly war in Greggian history and the 32nd largest War of all time with between 1,000,000 and 1,500,000 people dying. Belligerents Background Rivalry in Greggia In 1863 tensions were rising on the Continent between the Grouthman Pact and the Union of Four and were feiorsly hated each other. Grumpy, as the first place to leave European Rule Wanted to have other states independent and supported most rebellions that took place. In 1800 - 1825 almost half the continent was independent and more strived to be. However after the First and Second Rainbow-Grumpian war ended in none other than fierce rivalry between the two. They started to look for other states to join their respective factions. And as Grumpy got the support from Britain. The Union of Four sought Spain and France to help them out. Factions The two factions were Grouthman Pact and the Union of Four. Grouthman Pact This was created on April 17th 1852 after the indecisive Rainbow-Grumpian Wars. They sought help from Sheep-Spaniel and Created the Grouthman Pact in the Grumpian town of Grouthman. In 1856 Spaniel broke away from sheep after their ruler died in a horse accident. However they both remained in the Grouthman Pact. Calumland joined the Pact in 1860 after losing the Calo-Rock War and ceding a lot of lands to them. In 1862 Britain announced it will support the alliance after very close ties to Grumpy for the past 80 years. Union of Four This was created in retaliation to the Grouthman Pact and in July 29th 1852. A union between Rainbow and Frenzland became official and put Grumpy under continuous pressure in the hunt for allies. In 1854 Unicorntopia broke free from Frendzland after a Huge 3 year civil war. Frendzland was proved very ineffective after it's 5 years long struggle for independence and the Franco-Frendz Wars which made it a force to be reckoned with in the 1810's and 1820's. Unicorntopia refused this at first but in 1855 accepted the offer and joined. Rock joined in 1862. After winning the Calo-Rock War, Rock knew they wanted revenge and after hearing upon Calumland's joining of the Grouthman Pact. Rock tried to join the Union of Four a total of six times!!! Until was finally accepted when war between the two factions looked very likely to happen. Hefalump Rebellion On 18th August 1863 in a small town called El Penyo. A rebellion began, it quickly spread along the region. and grew to 1/5 of the country by 30th August. Grumpy announced to support the Hefalump Rebellion. On 2nd September an Ultimatum by the Union of Four was handed to Grumpy and only had 3 days to reply. It stated that it will withdraw support of the Hefalump or a state of war would be between them. Grumpy rejected on the 4th and on the 5th Rainbow and Frendzland declares war on Grumpy. War Declarations Frendzland and Rainbow declare war on Grumpy on the 5th of September and the next day Spain declares war on Grumpy and supports the Union of Four. However Rock and Unicorntopia don't join as they have nothing to do with the war. On 10th Sheep and Spaniel joins in the war for the Grouthman Pact. The War had began!! Plans Grumpy Grumpy know their in a mess with fighting a war on two fronts so it attacks and sends most support to the Hefalump rebels and defends the Southern Border so the Union of Four cannot break through. And once the Spanish colony was defeated Grumpy would attack the Union of Four. Rainbow The Plan is to send 80% of the troops to the front and begin an offensive before the winter kicks in, The plan was to launch it by November and renew it in March of the following year. Frendzland Frendzland was to try and defend the lands until March then launch a massive combined offensive as the forests provide good cover during the winter as they thought it would be foolish to launch it in November. Spain They had to deal with the rebels before they could do anything so they would send an expeditionary force from Dania (tbh) 'and from Spain to defeat the rebellion, then they would try and push on through to Grumpy. '**Adding more soon** __FORCETOC__ Category:Wars